theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Point of No Return
} Season 2, Episode 12 } Episode Information Air Date October 5, 2012 Written By Cameron Henderson Directed By David Slade Previous Episode Inevitable Circumstances Next Episode Season 3 Summary As the end of Eric's permanent residency ends in New York, he spends his last moments with Isabella. Knowing that she turned her emotion switch off, she still in trying endure the pain without letting it out, so she begins to conceal how she truly feels about his departure. Eric states to Isabella that no matter how far he may be or what type of situation he may be currently attending, he will come rushing back for her by any means necessary. She quotes that he can't return because if so, he is putting her life at stake which he agress and mentions that we will not return until Kristina's had had enough of his prescense. Michael begins to comfort Kate in the hard times she is having, due to her new life as an immortal. Kate begins to question will her thirst for blood will continue to last throughout her everlasting life. Michael replies that it is up to her whether she wants to live her life knowing that she's consuming the accurate intake to survive rather to be feeding upon innocent human beings upon the city. As Kate begins to think in a deep processing mode, she begins to feel that it will be a challenge but knows the Michael will be there to guide her in the right path without making terrible mistakes that she may regret within' her lifetime. Vincent arrives over Dominic & Destiny residence to inform them that Marcus sacrificed himself to save Dominic, which he wasn't aware of since he was still in transfiguration as a wolf. Destiny begins to break down in tears and Vincent begins to comfort her in the times of such tragedies. Dominic feels that he lost his mentor and calls Ariana to thank her for saving his life and tries to get on a narrow path of being her friend, which Ariana accepts. Thanks to her bestfriend Matthew and Michael's friend Wesley, Camille engages in a celebration, due to her being awarded her full-time scholarship and stopping the outbreak of The Sun & The Moon Curse from being ignited. As Sariah lays beside him, André admits that he thought he would never be able to see her again due to how she was being tortured by Slater & Paige. As Sariah confesses how she felt, she began to pour out to André and inform him that while she tied down during the ritual, she figured if it was her time to go, she didn't want to leave without informing André that she loves him dearly and she always will. Ayana and Jamia begins to schedule their getaway trip together since Jamia is no longer under the control of her former companions. They both begin to express how they will bind their magic together and become one (a family) within' each other. Undecided of what to tell Vincent, Destiny approaches and notifies him that she is expecting and astounded for many minutes, Vincent smiles with joy and begins to intimately kiss Destiny as they both are proud to be future parents. Along with two beautiful escorts (women), Kristina arrives on the doorstep of The Old Ones, and Eric announces to come in and Kristina declares that before they leave, she want's Eric to kill both of the escorts quickly. Not caring of his decisions no longer, Eric quickly kills and drains the blood the blood from both innocent victims, while Kristina smiles of salvation. As Isabella stares in horror and surprised, once again Eric is created into what he once was during the beginning of his genesis............a true ripper. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille Keke Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Recurring Cast Ashley Thornton as Kristina Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Anton Yelchin as Matthew Daren Kagasoff as Wesley Kelsi Frost as Jamia Bennett Soundtrack 1. We Share The Same Skies- The Cribs 2. Laredo- Band Of Horses 3. Everytime You Go- Ellie Goulding 4. You've Changed- Sia 5. It Is What It Is- Lifehouse Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Episodes